Optimization of people flows in large building is traditionally done in elevator system group controllers. The elevator system group controllers optimize service and capacity of an elevator group in transporting people. As the buildings grow, elevator groups grow and several groups and even horizontal people flows needs to be managed simultaneously. Therefore, in large elevator groups an amount of data to be processed by the elevator system group controller is also large.
The large amount of data means that the challenge of optimizing the people flow becomes complex and the demand for computing power is high for solving the optimization task in an acceptable time.
On the other hand, the complexity of the optimization task may vary in time, for example the time of day, whereby the demand for computing power may have peaks. In order to satisfy the demand for computing power, the physical resources in the elevator system group controller should be increased. However, this causes the elevator system group controller to take more space in the building the elevator group is deployed. In addition to the building having sufficient space for the elevator system group controller, the space should also be air-conditioned to keep the temperature within an operational range of the elevator system group controller.